ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Weaving
Learning There are a few ways to learn Song Weaving. The first, like many other skills, is to learn from an Artisan+ rank Song Weaver. To learn this skill, through any means, a person must have Musical aptitude. If they are tone deaf, unable to sing or play an instrument, they will not be able to learn Song Weaving. The second way to learn Song Weaving is through self-discovery. The most common method of this occurs after years of passionate, musical play. Eventually the Song Weavers emotions and desires will spill forth, bringing their magic into their music. Attempting to learn Song Weaving solely for the sake of learning it, without true musical passion, will always result in failure. Song Weaving is affected by the Weaver's ability play music or sing. If their Song Weaving skill is higher than their musical ability, then they will experience difficulty relaying their intentions through music. Their power of influence is significantly weaker as well. Song Weaving can often go unnoticed for long periods of time within the Song Weaver. Nearly all Song Weavers will go through this passive period for a while, before finally realizing the magic they have. In this passive nature, it will only utilize the most basic functions of Influence. This will use so little life force, that the magical drain is often unnoticed. Forming Song Weaving is primarily a form of hypnotic magic, where the Song Weavers intents and emotions are applied to the music they play. Their magic is fully embedded into the sounds they produce, by voice or instrument. It does not matter what instrument a Song Weaver might use, so long as they are proficient enough to use it in order to magically convert their desires into song. This is called Influence. Since Song Weaving focuses solely on sound, those who learn the magic experience an enhanced sense of hearing. Influence Influence is the first stage of Song Weaving learned, and can often go unnoticed by the Song Weaver. Their magic translates intent, desires, suggestions, and commands onto those that hear their music. This can be used to soothe pain, calm angry people, or animals, or even convince someone to pay more in tips. When Influence is used over a group of people, the magic is spread thin, so the results are not always guaranteed, with weaker willed people always being affected before those with a stronger will. The fewer listeners there are, the stronger the magic will be. Influence uses very little magical force, but more can be purposefully pushed into it for stronger, more immediate effects. Influence works more effectively on small animals and those with lesser intelligence, due to their lack of mental fortitude and complexity. Impact Impact is the ability to turn music, and sound in general, into a physical manifestation. This can allow the Song Weaver to shape the sounds, and control them for physical results. This can be as simple as making a Sharp Impact in order to stab an attacker, a large, blunt Impact to stop an arrow from hitting you, or a long, narrow Impact in order to trip a person's feet. This is not limited to their singing or instrument playing, but rather any sound they produce. However, the more practiced the sound, the more control over it they will exert. Impact is very magic intensive, and even short term use can drain a Song Weaver quickly. Side Effects and Dangers As with all Magicks, Song Weaving has varying, negative side effects and dangers. All magic is addictive, and can often lead mages to using far too much magic. Doing so can cause anything from overexertion, to passing out, to loss of magic temporarily or permanently, to death. Song Weaving requires a lot of focus and concentration in active form. If this concentration is broken or waivers, the Song Weaver can find their listeners under unintended Influence, or even put themselves under the Influence. This can lead to conflicts within the listeners', and Song Weaver's, minds and lead to depression, insanity, and suicidal thoughts. These effects can be reversed by a Master+ ranked Song Weaver, or by allowing enough time for the Influence to fade. In more minor situations, where concentration is broken by 'trivial' occurrences such as, loud noises or unexpected light physical contact, the Song Weaver may experience a minor case of mind break. Which causes trembling, shivering, unintelligible speech and sometimes fainting. Progression Summary Novice - Most Novices won't even realize that they are Song Weavers. They can Influence small groups of people, typically only able to exert the emotion they are currently feeling onto the listeners. On an individual, their Influence can last for a day, and is split as more listeners hear the music. Journeyman - It is at this rank that most Song Weavers realize that they have magic. They can actively control the intent, desire, and even offer suggestions to the listeners through their music. The emotions they convey are no longer limited to what they are feeling at the time, though those are made stronger. On an individual, their Influence can last for up to 5 days, and is split as more listeners hear the music. Artisan - Song Weavers can now use Impact. Their Influence is much stronger at this stage, and can have multiple intentions, suggestions, desires, and even commands. They are no longer limited to voice or instruments to manipulate sound, but the sound they do manipulate must be created by them. This can be in the form of snapping fingers, and a hand clap, etc. On an individual, their Influence can last for up to 10 days, and is split as more listeners hear the music. Their impact can be roughly the size of a sword. They can teach Artisans of other disciplines. Master - Song Weavers now have full command over sounds, so long as they can hear them, whether created by themselves or others. On an individual, their influence can last for up to a month, and is no longer split among listeners. Their Impact can be roughly the size of a human child. They can teach anyone. Grand Master - Grand Masters have full command over sounds, so long as they can hear them, whether created by themselves or others. On an individual, their influence can last for up to a year, and is not split among listeners. Their Impact can be roughly the size of a human adult. They can teach anyone. Developed by Rekaigan